whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SwaglikeAriana/Boyfriend Material
Intro Love. Four letters. One syllable but many meanings.The only love I knew was the Disney version of it,which meant that they'll both live happily ever after.But what was weird was that only one kiss could make you think he's the one. Did love really work that way? It seemed pretty weird to me but I don't know much about it since I've never had a boyfriend,well unless you count my love for food then I know absolutely nothing about it.Love at first sight was weird too,like what the fuck so you just see a hot dude and youre like "Omg he's mine he's the one I wanna make babies with him". I don't get it. For a 16 year old brunette that lived with my parents and mostly spent her time reading fanfics and eating basically every second I didn't know much. Well I have a lot of time to think about it since it isn't gonna happen anytime soon,or so I thought.I,Shay Brookes never would have thought one night would change my life forever,that night at Jason's party really screwed me over,ok so here's how shit went down. Getting Ready "SHAAAYY OMG GUESS WHAT!!"exclaimed my very excited looking bubbly friend Claire. "Whaaaattt" "Noooo say it in a more excited way"I glared at her. "Why do I-" "DO IT."my eyes widened,she may be small but sometimes she can be pretty scary and demanding. "OMG WHAT IS IT??"i said it in a fake excited way. "Ya know that really cute guy Jason?" "Yes...?" "He's having a party tonight and-" "Will you quit stalking him?" "Ok first of all I don't stalk him,it's called observing and second of all he invited me to it so I don't have to sneak in this time"she said it with a big smile.God this girl smiles so much im surprised people haven't called her the joker yet.I love her but she can kinda be.. "stupid?" "WHAT NO I NEVER SAID THAT"i said,laughing nervously. "I never said you did...I said isn't it stupid how Jason invited all these sluts to his party." "Ohhh...heh now I get it.Yeah I don't know he can invite who ever he wants I don't care as long as I don't have to go." "Oh you're going." "Huh?"i asked pretending I didn't hear her.Does she really think im going to a party with a bunch of drunken teens?HELL NAH. "You're coming whether you like it or not."Ha its cute how she thinks she can make me go to it. I am not going. ***** I.cant.believe.im.going. I was pretty sure I wasn't going to go but this lil fucker persuaded me. She was going to take my tacos.My mom's really good tacos I wouldn't let her take 'em,they're mine.Remember how I said I had a love for food? Well yeah I blame that.Claire was doing my makeup and hair right now. "DONE!!"she exclaimed happily.I got up to look at myself in the mirror but she stopped me with wide eyes. "NOO NOT YET!!" "What Why not?" I asked,my eyebrows came together in confusion. "You need to get in your dress first silly" "Ohhh...just please don't make it too flashy." "Shay,do you honestly believe i'll make you wear something you didn't want wear?" "No but you would drag me SOMEWHERE i didn't wanna go"i glared at her and she gave me a "i'm sorry" smile.She heads to her closet and searches for the dress.I waiting in my chair with nervousness because I really hope she picked a good dress for me,it cant be too flashy or too short 'cause i don't want anyone seeing my hideous man legs.She finally turns to me with her hands behind her back. "You ready?" "Y-yes?"she brings the object in front of me and i couldn't believe my eyes.This dress was so perfect for me,not too flashy nor too short.It was perfect.I held out to grab it,it was a kind of lime green medium sized dress.It had pink roses and some yellow specks to it. ( tumblr_mt7qf550Pr1qjueafo1_500 ) "It's so pretty and just so perfect.I don't normally wear dresses but this one i'm dying to wear.Thanx"I said with a smile,it's true i don't really wear anything girly but this dress was cute and not tight or anything. "No prob bob.Now put it on 'cause its getting late" I quickly went to the bathroom and changed,trying not to look myself in the mirror or she'll kill me. When i was done i went to Claire's room and she looked at me with disgust.Uh what. "You look like shit."I looked at her with sad eyes,bitch you did this to me. "Just kidding!!You look amazing boo!"I sighed with relief.I was about to bitch slap her. "Phew ok ,can i see myself now?" "Yeah."She brought me to her big mirror and saying i was shocked was an understatement.I looked so hot i would go lesbo for myself ayee.Just kidding,but i really did look fine woo. "Claire,who is this hot chick in front of me?" "I don't know...but the one next to her though"We bursted out laughing and after that we headed downstairs.Wait my shoes!! "Oh here.We dont wanna go barefoot do we"She handed me some cream colored flats,im glad they weren't heels. "I would have got you heels but i don't want you face planting every now and then." Yup,I was not good with wearing heels.I don't know how Claire could wear heels and balance in them.She looked pretty amazing too,she was wearing a yellow and white dress which had this cool design to it. "Ready to go?" "Yeah let's go!"I don't know why i had a sudden exciting feeling inside the pit of my stomach,like i felt something new and exciting was gonna happen.Hey i might even find "the one".HAHAHAHAHAHA....fuck no.But whatever i still feel like this party is gonna be awesome. New Feeling "We're here!" exclaimed mine and Claire's best friend Rose.She was one of the most perverted people we've ever met.We were all pervs to so we all fit together i guess.Rose drove us to the party and she look pretty cute too wearing a flowery dress,i guess Claire planned us to be sorta twinning. "Yaaay!!Legooo"Claire said running out the car.What the-shes fuckin wearing heels how can she run?!The things this chick can do. Rose and I laughed at Claire's reaction and we all headed together into the location of the party.Jason's house was so fucking huge i think the whole school could fit in here.Wait,i think he invited the whole school here actually.I suddenly felt nervous again,what if something goes wrong?What if someone ruins my dress?Oh no what if Rose get's drunk.Dude the last time she got drunk she was running outside my house yelling "FUCK IT ALL FUCK IT ALL DONT GIVE A SHIT ANYMORE' and she was only wearing a bra and panties.It was a horrific scene omg.No,i have to be positive,for my friends and for myself.We're all gonna have fun toge- Wait where'd they go?I scanned all around me but i couldn't find them.Wow thanks guys. I pass through everybody trying to find them and i'm sure 95% of the teens here were all drunk.As i passed through the dancefloor i felt a body slam next to me. "Watch it you fuckin-"said a very annoying female voice. "Omg shay you made it!" "Hey Vero,well Claire dragged me here heh"I said.That Veronice King,she's the biggest bitch in school.bleh. Kidding,she's in my choir class and we seem to talk sometimes in class.She has medium sized wavy hair and she's wearing this kind of tight black dress that hugged her body perfectly showing off her perfect figure. "Oh,where is she anyway?" "I have no idea,I was looking for her but no lu-"I stopped,because at the corner of my eye i saw Eric Knight fighting someone guy. "YOU SPILLED MY DRINK YOU FUCKING IDIOT"the guy said,his voice sounded slurred. "I THINK YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH DRINKS NOW."This other guy said throwing it to the ground,it made a low crashing sound,causing everyone to freeze. "Youre gonna pay for that Knight." "Hey um who are those guys?"I asked Veronica. "That's Eric and the other dude,ya the drunk one,is Cole."I looked at Eric more carefully now and he seemed pretty hot oh damn...did i just call some dude hot? "You don't scare me."said Eric,his voice is deep and sexy omg. "Not yet but after im done with you you will be."Cole reached up and punched Eric,causing him to bleed but he acted as if he hit him with a pillow.Eric started hitting him over and over and over to the point where i think i could hear bones crushing.Then suddenly this weird bravery side came over me that i didn't know and i ran over to them and i yelled,"OK STOP YOURE GONNA KILL EACHOTHER." "Stay out of it girly!"Said Eric. "No,not until you stop this." "Move.I dont want you to get hurt." "No."I didnt move because I wanted to stop but i felt as if my legs weren't working and i couldnt walk. "Here,I'll move here."Cole came over to me and pushed me against the wall.I hit the wall with a loud thud causing me to scream in pain.I felt a strong sting against my palms,i looked down and realized i feel right on top of glass,must have been from the bottle Eric threw.Eric seemed to get angrier and started hitting him even harder until he had enough and said,"Get out of here...NOW!" Cole hesitated but then left in defeat.Everyone cheered and Eric ran to me and said,"Are you ok?" I've just been pushed up against a wall and fell on top of some sharp ass glass,i'm fine sweety. "Yeah.."I winced,showing him i was lying and he gave me a sympathetic look. "Lets get you cleaned up." I tried to stand up but it hurt.I winced in pain,stupid dude just had to push me.What happened next was totally unexpected,Eric carried me bridal style and took me to this room,he set me on the bed and got out a first aid kit.What room is this? "Here,give me your hand." I reached out my hand and i instanly felt warmth inside me.What gives who turned on the damn heater?He took out some tweezers and started picking out all the broken class that was deep into my skin,i winced now and then but it didn't really bother me.I don't know why but i was looking at him while he was cleaning my cuts.He's so caring. Well yah 'cause you got pushed against a wall and onto some glass what did you expect dumbass. Wow thanx my oh so sweet concience. "Im sorry this happened to you."He said with guilt all over his face,aww. "Don't be sorry,it was my fault for butting in." "No,it was a good thing you went in and tried to stop it." "Yeah but all i did was get pushed against the wall like some rag doll."He chuckled,i love his laugh omg. "Yeah well you're one cute rag doll then."He said winking at me.My heart stopped and i blushed a bit,did he just call me cute? "Er thanx....i think?"we both laughed. "Ok all done.Thanx for trying to help." "No pro-"I stopped myself when i noticed a bleeding cut in the left side of his face. "What?" I reached for a rag and some alcohol and put it against the cut and i started cleaning it.He winced. "Im sorry!"I said feeling guilty,aww poor baby....did i just call him baby?He's obviously older than me,get it together Shay. "It's ok,keep going." "You sure?" "Yeah."He gave me a small smile.I turned to look at his face and he then turned to me,looking into my eyes like he was searching for something.I would have pulled away but somehow i couldn't.I took a good look at his features now,he had creamy skin and some sort of scar on his forehead.HARRY POTTERRRRRRRRR,ahem sorry imma huge potterhead.He had beautiful sea blue eyes and big pink plump lips that i just wanted to kiss him right now.Omg does he notice at me staring at his lips 'cause i think i see him smirking omg did i really have an urge to kiss him omg i need to stop saying omg.We kept staring at eachother until I looked away in embarressmeant and so did he,aww he wass blushing,ha pussy. "Ok done and thanx for helping me clean up."He smiled,I SEE DIMPLES AHH.I love dimples omg i-wait why am i freaking out?Its just dimples.I wanna rape his sexy face...wait what. "No problem and thanx for helping me too." "Hey how come i've never seen you around before?" "Well i'm not usually noticed by guys,i'm sorta invisible heh." "Weird,for being a beauty such as yourself i would have noticed you a long time ago"Can he please stop flirting with me it's making me feel weird inside,what is this feeling? "I dont know..well we better get back to the party." "Or we could just stay here instead?Parties are over rated anyway."What is air 'cause i really can't breathe right now.Am i gonna die,because first my heart stopped and now i can't breathe NOOO.I HAVE A LOT OF MORE TO DISCOVER LIKE THOSE NEW BAG OF CHIPS I SAW AND I WANNA TASTE SOME MEXICAN FOOD TOO....i need more things to be added to my bucket list other than trying new food. "I-i guess we could-" "Dude i was looking for you everywhere!!"said a guy that came bursting through the door,phew now i don't have to stay with him here.I kmow it sounds mean but i don't wanna pass out from whatever is happening to me right now,he just helped me clean my cuts he doesn't need to save my life if i pass out. "Sorry Jas i was helping out...."His voice got quieter like he didn't know my name or was waiting for me to say it. "Shay"I could have sworn i saw him smile when i said my name,what the fuck. "Er sorry if you want i could leave?" "No it's fine,you guys can go,i'm fine now."I said. "Oh well if that's what you want then ok see you around Shayla"Eric winked and left.When he left closing the door i laughed a little,he said my name wrong and i think he must have a eye problem with all that eye twitching,weird.But what got me really wondering is why did i feel like i was gonna pass out when he complimented me or when he suggested us to be in here together or when he touched my hand i suddenly felt a small warmth inside of meor when i had a weird urge to kiss him but most importantly,why did i keep call him sexy and wanting to like uh rape his face.Did i have to fart?No that can't be it.Well whatever,he's never gonna really talk to me at school,i'm invisible like i said no guy will ever talk and internest in me or even talk to me.I walked out of the room and walked to greet Claire,Rose and Vero who were gathered around the kitchen.I can't help but feel that this isn't the last time i'll feel something like that again. Category:Blog posts